


Room For Two

by Oh_Bugger



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Sherlock's Coat, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 18:59:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12195759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oh_Bugger/pseuds/Oh_Bugger
Summary: Some things are better when shared





	Room For Two

My Belstaff coat will fit just one,

it isn't made for two.

And yet I find that what there is,

I'd gladly share with you.  
  


It may not button all the way,

or even reach the whole way round.

But if I hold you, just like this,

there's much warmth to be found.

 

For what cold that my coat can't block,

my arms will keep away.

And I find it rather nice like this,

and hope that you might stay.

 

My life was empty, like a coat unworn,

until I met you.

But unlike the coat, there's too much room for one...

 

but not for two.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a simple little poem I came up with after seeing a lovely fan art cartoon about Sherlock sharing 'coat hugs' with John.
> 
> x


End file.
